Weather data is critical information used to plan and execute a flight plan by a flight crew onboard an aircraft. Extreme weather conditions have the potential to inflict damage on an aircraft, or cause an aircraft to go off-course. Due to the risks involved in flying in bad weather, flight crews generally obtain current weather data associated with a flight plan in order to avoid bad weather. Obtained weather data assists the flight crew in pre-flight course planning and maintaining or diverting from the flight plan during flight.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have weather data that is as complete and comprehensive as possible, so that the flight crew has as much information as possible to make decisions associated with pre-flight planning and with course adjustments during flight. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.